johnbellairsfandomcom-20200214-history
The beginning: a little too much about the author
"the beginning: a little too much about the author" is the the first article written by John Bellairs and the first article overall to appear during the 1958-59 school year for "Escape", the weekly humor column that appeared in the Scholastic, the official student publication of the University of Notre DameNotre Dame Scholastic, Vol. 100, No. 1 -- October 3, 1958. Synopsis * Read "the beginning: a little too much about the author" Being the first article of the semester, Bellairs begins by reminding everyone that summer has ended and that certain tongue-in-cheek rituals are again taking place at various locations around campus. From there it's a note that the Scholastic has brought back its "Escape" column and that this year Bellairs will alternate writing weekly with fellow student, Charles Bowen. Bellairs says he will pass along his "inferior writings and old grocery lists" to Bowen to "rework them into a column which he will pass off as his own every other week." So begins the wisecracks. Bellairs goes on to introduce himself (as Jolivar), provide some biographical background (never being a member of student government), and note his residing in Sorin Hall (with its 15-foot high walls). The author's attention turns to registering for classes and the rigmarole one must go through. In addition to a list of university courses (printed in Latin, Braille, and Hindustani), Bellairs recommends students bring an assortment of items to the Drill Hall, including twelve sharpened pencils, presents to be used as offerings for professors and deans, and smelling salts. Commentary Alfred Myers notes this article has nothing that needs explanation except "for the sake of historical record, the pizza parlor of choice was Febbo's. All in all, the Febbo's experience would make an ideal chapter in the most aptly-titled book ever written, by Malcolm Muggeridge, Chronicles of Wasted Time.Correspondence with Alfred Myers." Regarding identifying himself as Jollivar, Bowen feels this name refers to an inner circle that he didn't belong to, "because I don't remember this nickname. I did hear lots of people call him 'Jolly John.' I didn't call him that because, having grown up as a fat kid myself, I was sensitive to stereotypes. No one meant anything offensive, of course; everyone who knew John seemed to like him, though he was - to say the least - not in the mainstream of student tastes and interests.Correspondence with Charles Bowen." During Bellairs' time on campus the registration process was being gradually computerized under the direction of a gentleman in the Registrar's office named Leo Corbaci, explains Bowen. "This was so early in the computer age that we didn't call them computers; we called them IBM machines and the punch cards on which our schedules were printed IBM cards. The registration process constantly seemed to change from one semester to the next, and we often couldn't understand the reasons for these changes. This is the background for John's account of the arcane registration procedure he invented in his initial column. I also had a column regarding the process as well." Cover The cover is the work of Jon Siddle, a senior fine arts major, and a pictorial representation of Alexander Pope's (1688-1744) famous quotation that is appropriate for the beginning of the school year: "Tis education that forms the common mind; just as the twig is bent the tree's inclined." References Category:Scholastic articles Category:Escape articles Category:Articles by John Bellairs Category:Things Category:Indiana things